


Finding Love

by BreEsq



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreEsq/pseuds/BreEsq
Summary: Savannah Hemsworth is Chris Hemsworth’s cousin and is also the nanny for his three children, India, Tristan and Sasha. Her boyfriend is an actor (sort of) and an asshole, and is probably only with her because he thinks she can help him get close to Chris.Chris Evans is about to get involved in a relationship that none of his friends think is a good idea.Could Savannah and Chris be what they need for one another?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I’ve been reading on here forever and finally got inspired to start writing again. This is my first Chris Evans story, though I am in the process of outlining a few others because I have quite a few ideas. This first chapter is just a little intro, but if you like it, I should have more tomorrow.

 

**Chapter One**

“Dude, I’m telling you, it’s just a bad idea,” Sebastian said.

He and his close friend Chris Evans were out to lunch the day before the premiere for their new movie, Captain America: Civil War.

“You’re one to talk. You’ve dated two of your co-stars,” Chris replied.

“And you dated Jessica back in the day,” Sebastian said. “How’d that work out for you? She’s married to Justin Timberlake and you’re about to make another huge mistake.”

“I was young and dumb then. I thought she was the one,” Chris replied.

“And now you’re older. And still dumb,” Sebastian said. “Dude, Jenny is so far on the other end of the spectrum of the type of women you’ve dated. And she’s still married.”

“Maybe her being different will be a good thing,” Chris shot back. “And she’s getting divorced.”

“Man, I am telling you, this is a bad idea,” Sebastian tried again. “You’re done filming the movie. Just part as friends and call it a day. You are going to regret this.”

~~~~~

25 year old Savannah Hemsworth was exhausted. She had spent the day running around after her cousin Chris’s two year old twins and older four year old daughter. She really wasn’t in the mood for a date with her boyfriend, but knew he would be pissed if she cancelled. She plastered a smile on her face when she saw Devon sitting at a table and walked over.

“You’re late,” Devon said. “And could you have at least put some effort into your look?”

Savannah fought the urge to roll her eyes and sat down.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “It was a long day running around with the kids.”

“I just don’t understand why you spend all day taking care of those kids,” Devon said. “I get living in the house so you get more face time with your cousins and the people they bring around. I though by now you would have managed to get at least a small part out of it. Even a modeling thing. You’ve got the face for it when you try.”

“Devon!” Savannah exclaimed. “I told you I like taking care of them while working on my book. I’m a writer, not an actress. And if you want to date an actress then I suggest you find someone else.”

Savannah stood up and started to walk away, but Devon grabbed her arm.

“You’re hurting me,” she said quietly.

“Sit down,” he replied. “I don’t want someone else. I just think you can be more than a glorified babysitter.”

“Devon, we’re not having this conversation again,” Savannah said. “I’m not taking advantage of my cousin. Not for myself, and not for you.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Devon said.

~~~~~

After dinner, Savannah had had enough so she declined going back to Devon’s and ignored his pushing for an invite back to her place.

“So what time are we meeting at the premiere party tomorrow?” Devon asked.

“Devon, I already told you we aren’t going,” Savannah said with a sigh. “I am watching the kids. Besides this isn’t even Chris’s movie. He’s just going to support his friends so it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to have even asked for a ticket.”

“I swear it’s like you don’t want to see me succeed. That would’ve been a great networking opportunity,” Devon said.

“Devon!” Savannah exclaimed. “You know, I really don’t think this is working out.”

“Come on, you don’t mean that,” Devon said. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop pushing.”

“I hope so,” Savannah said. “Next time I’m done for good Devon, I’m serious.”

~~~~~

“How was your date last night?” Elsa asked.

“I swear sometimes I think he’s bipolar,” Savannah said. “Most of the time he’s the nicest guy, but every once in a while he’s the biggest asshole. He’s mad that we’re not going to the premiere.”

“Savvie, you really need to ditch him,” Elsa said.

“It’s barely been two months. I told you he’s a good guy, he’s just been striking out with auditions and he’s stuck in this idea that he can make connections,” Savannah said.

“Then what’s up with that bruise on your arm?” Elsa asked.

Savannah cursed under her breath.

“It was an accident,” Savannah said.

“That’s how it starts Savannah,” Elsa said. “You’re better than this. You don’t need him. This is a bad idea and you’re going to regret it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all who have read so far. Here is chapter two. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

“Chris, I’m really sorry,” Carly said. “Scott’s friend is sick so she can’t watch Stella. I’m going to need to stay here with her.”

“Hey, what about Savannah?” Sebastian asked.

“Chris’s cousin?” Chris asked. “She’s probably going to have all three of his kids.”

“So what’s one more?” Sebastian asked.

“I guess I could call him,” Chris said. “How do you know her? I’ve only seen her around set a few times.”

“We’re friends,” Sebastian said. “We met at Chris’s barbecue a few months back while you were still filming. She’s a sweet girl. She’s a nanny for the kids, but she’s also a writer. Honestly man, she’d be perfect for you.”

“Dude, Jenny,” Chris said.

“Bad idea,” Sebastian said. “Call Chris. I’m sure Sav would be happy to have Stella.”

“Alright, I’ll give him a call,” Chris said, walking out of the room.

“Please tell me you had some luck at lunch yesterday,” Carly said to Sebastian.

“None,” Sebastian replied. “I don’t know why he’s so stuck on turning this into a relationship. Jenny seemed nice enough, but she’s just the complete opposite of what he’s said he’s looking for. And she’s still married. I think that’s what bugs me the most. In our high-profile line of work, why would she be pursuing a new relationship when she’s not divorced.”

“I know,” Carly replied. “But at this point we’ll have to let him crash and burn. It’s just going to suck to pick up the pieces.”

~~~~~

“Hey man, it’s Chris,” Chris said when Hemsworth answered the phone. “I need a huge favor. My sister’s babysitter bailed and Stella is too young for the premiere. Seb said your cousin is watching your three tonight. Think she could handle one more toddler?”

“I’m sure she’d be happy to,” Hemsworth replied. “I’ll ask her. Oh hey, she just walked in, hang on. Savvie, Evans needs a sitter for his niece tonight. You mind adding her to your brood?”

“Of course not, the more the merrier,” Savannah replied.

“Thanks. Hey man, Savvie said she’d be happy to have her,” Hemsworth said. “Why don’t you bring her over this afternoon so you guys can all get ready?”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. I’ll see you in a bit,” Chris said.

~~~~~

A few hours before the premiere, Chris loaded Stella into her car seat and took the ride over to Hemsworth’s.

“Want some company?” Sebastian asked. “It’s been a bit since I’ve seen Savannah. I’d like to say hi.”

“Are you going to harass me about Jenny some more?” Chris asked.

“No, I’ve said my piece,” Sebastian said. “You’ve clearly made your decision, as dumb as it is.”

“I’m gonna give it a shot with her. If it ends, it ends,” Chris said.

Sebastian shook his head. He knew this ill-fated relationship was going to be a headache for Chris eventually, but he also knew he’d be there for his friend when the inevitable happened.

~~~~~

“Hey Savannah,” Sebastian said, hugging her after she answered the door. “This is my buddy Chris.”

“Um, hi,” Chris said.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Savannah said cheerily. “I’m Savannah, Chris’s cousin.”

“Chris Evans,” he replied. “Thank you so much for this. My sister’s sitter cancelled and Stella’s a bit young yet.”

“Of course!” Savannah said. “Hi there Stella. We’re going to hang out tonight.”

Stella hid shyly behind her uncle’s leg.

“Savannah’s super fun Stella Bella. I bet she’ll play dolls with you, or watch a movie,” Sebastian said.

“Definitely!” Savannah said.

“Disney?” Stella said.

“My favorite,” Savannah replied.

“Hey guys,” Elsa said.

Chris followed Savannah with Stella and they hung out a bit while Stella got used to Savannah and the other kids. Within a half hour the kids were thick as thieves.

“Thank you again, really,” Chris said. “We’re having a barbeque tomorrow. I know Chris and Elsa are bringing the kids. You should join us.”

“That’s really sweet, thank you,” Savannah replied.

“Stella, come give your Uncle Chris a hug,” Chris said.

“Bye,” the little girl said, barely looking away from the toy she and Sasha were playing with.

“And I guess she’ll be fine,” Chris said, shaking his head.

Savannah laughed and Chris and Sebastian headed out.

“Thanks again,” Chris said.

“Really, I’m happy to do it,” Savannah said with a smile. “And thanks for the invite tomorrow. If I don’t see you tonight for Stella’s pick-up, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~~~~~

“She’s great right?” Sebastian said on the ride back.

“She seems really sweet,” Chris replied.

“And she’s really pretty,” Sebastian said.

“Why haven’t you asked her out?” Chris asked.

“We hung out at the barbeque the first night we met and I just didn’t feel a spark,” Sebastian said. “But she’s a great girl and she’s become a good friend. Honestly when I met her, I thought of you.”

“I probably would’ve too a few weeks ago, but I’m going to try this thing with Jenny,” Chris said.

“Is she coming with you tonight?” Sebastian asked.

“No,” Chris said. “We’re definitely not there yet.”

~~~~~

Three months later…

Chris and Jenny had been dating for three months. They had kept it mostly private, with the exception of last month’s _Secret Life of Pets_ premiere. It seemed to be going well enough for Chris, but it nagged at him that Jenny and her husband still hadn’t finalized their divorce. It also didn’t seem, from comments that Jenny had made, that she had an interest in getting married again, or having kids. Chris was starting to realize that his friends may have been right, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do next. There was nothing really wrong with his relationship, he felt like he’d be an asshole if he just ended things. And to make things worse, part of his doubts seemed to be because he had another woman in his head.

In the past three months, Chris had seen Savannah only a handful of times, but Sebastian had been right. She was so sweet, and absolutely beautiful. And her accent just did something to him. But Chris also knew that she had a boyfriend. Who was an absolute asshole. The first time Chris had met Devon, Devon practically begged him for a job. Plus there was the way he treated Savannah. Any time Devon saw Savannah talking to a guy she wasn’t related to, he would drag her away. Something about the way Chris watched him grab her arm made him think it wasn’t the first time he’d gotten physical.

And now here they were at another Hemsworth summer barbeque. This time he’d brought Jenny with him and from the look she had shot him an hour earlier when she saw him talking to Savannah told him that that had been a terrible idea.

“Where are you man?” Sebastian asked, putting his hand on Chris’s shoulder.

“I think Jenny and I are going to go,” Chris said. “I feel like we’re on the verge of a fight.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said.

“Don’t be. It’s been brewing for a while,” Chris said. “As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I’m gonna end it when I drop her off.”

“Ouch. Well if you want to grab a drink afterward, let me know,” Sebastian offered.

“Thanks man,” Chris said. “I think I’ll just commiserate with Dodger after.”

~~~~~

“Jen, we need to talk,” Chris said.

“You want to break up. Are you sleeping with her?” Jenny asked.

“What?” Chris asked, confused.

“That blond you were talking to,” Jenny said.

“You’re kidding right?” Chris said. “No, Jenny, I’m not sleeping with Savannah. She’s Hemsworth’s cousin. And my friend. And she has a boyfriend.”

“But if she didn’t, you’d be sleeping with her,” Jenny said.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Chris said. “Jenny, she’s got nothing to do with this. Look, yes I think we should end things. But it has absolutely nothing to do with Savannah. This just isn’t working. We want different things. And you still haven’t finalized your divorce. I’m sorry. But I can’t stay in this relationship when you’re still married.”

“Whatever Chris. Fine,” Jenny said. “Just do me a favor and try to wait at least a few days before you fuck her.”

Chris sighed and just turned and walked away. As he walked back to his car he took a deep breath. He hated that literally everyone had been right about Jenny, but he was glad he got out before he was in too deep. Over the past three months, it didn’t seem like Jenny was interested in finalizing her divorce. He actually wondered if she’d ever planned on it or was hoping to reconcile with her husband. But in the end, it didn’t matter. He was done and was very much looking to head back to Boston for a while and put this behind him.


	3. Chapter Three

“She actually accused me of sleeping with Savannah,” Chris said in disbelief as he and Sebastian had lunch the next afternoon.

 

“Geez,” Sebastian said.

 

“But what’s I feel awful about is that I couldn’t admit to he that I have been thinking about Savannah. I know she’s still with that dipshit, but every once in a while, I’ll admit my mind drifted to her,” Chris said.

 

“She can have that affect on people. But Chris you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re human, you’re allowed to have thoughts. And Jenny was married, so she sure as hell wasn’t committed to your relationship,” Sebastian said. “But hey, now you can put Jenny behind you, we can all work on getting Savannah to ditch Devon and then you can ask her out.”

 

“I’ve got a bad vibe about Devon,” Chris said. “Did you see the way he grabbed her arm yesterday to drag her away from you and Mackie?”

 

“I really want to punch him Chris,” Sebastian said.

 

“And I feel like one of these days, he’s going to give us a reason,” Chris said.

 

~~~~~

 

“Okay little nuggets,” Savannah said. “What are we having for lunch today?” “Maccy cheese,” India said.

 

“Maccy cheese it is,” Savannah said, pulling a pot from the cabinet.

 

Savannah boiled the water for the pasta while prepping her cheese sauce.

 

“Do we want to go the park after lunch?” Savannah asked.

 

“Yay,” the kids cheered together. Savannah settled them in for lunch and helped the twins eat their mac and cheese and carrot sticks with ranch dip, while watching India eat hers without making a total mess. After lunch, she packed up a bag with snacks, water and some toys and gathered the kids to head to the park.

 

The kids spent the afternoon running around, Savannah occasionally joining them in between writing one of the last chapters in her book. On the ride home, the kids, exhausted had fallen asleep so Savannah carefully carried them in one at a time and put them in bed.

 

~~~~~

 

A few days later…

 

Chris had been home in Boston for two days and he had finally started to relax a bit. Staying at his family home and spending time with his niece and nephews always made him feel the most at peace.

 

“So how long are you going to be home?” his mom, Lisa, asked.

 

“At least a few weeks. Definitely until Ethan and Miles start school,” Chris replied. “I do have to film some little stuff for _Spiderman_ , but that will probably be October or November and should only take me a day or two. I think that’ll just be on the soundstage in LA, but I’m not sure yet. I still have a little while before press for _Gifted_ and filming the next _Avengers_ movie.”

 

“How do you think press for _Gifted_ will be with Jenny?” Lisa asked.

 

“Well I’d be fine with it, but based on her reaction the other day, I don’t know about her,” Chris admitted honestly. “Most of the press will just be Mckenna and I, and I think some with Octavia. But I’ll talk to her beforehand so there’s no awkwardness. I still feel like we should clear the air soon. As much as I told her I was ending it because of her marriage and the fact that she didn’t want another marriage or kids, I feel guilty that I wasn’t completely honest with her.”

 

“About what?” Lisa asked, sipping her coffee.

 

“You remember Savannah Hemsworth?” Chris asked.

 

“Oh she’s that nice girl who watched Stella the night of the premiere, right?” Lisa asked.

 

“Yes, she’s Chris’s cousin,” Chris said. “Sebastian is really close friends with her and actually suggested that we would be a good match. And before I met Savannah that first afternoon I insisted that I was going to start something with Jenny. And then I met her, and she was beautiful. And she was so good with Stella. But she had a boyfriend. And even though he seems like an asshole, she’s in a relationship, so I ignored how I was feeling and I asked Jenny out a few days later.”

 

“Oh Christopher,” Lisa said.

 

“I know,” Chris said. “But Jenny and I had clicked and had been talking about a date, so I decided to follow through. But since I’m spilling my guts to you here, I should be honest. Even though Savannah has a boyfriend, she popped in my mind every once in a while. Usually when Jenny and I were fighting and I thought that I’d made a mistake getting involved with her. And now I just feel guilty that I didn’t take any responsibility in the breakup because of my thoughts about Savannah.”

 

“Chris, it’s natural to occasionally feel something for another person, especially when you’re going through difficult times with someone else,” Lisa said. “You didn’t act on those feelings and when it got to the point that you felt it was something that was affecting your relationship with Jenny, you ended it. I don’t really see what telling her is going to accomplish.”

 

“I guess I just feel guilty because when I was ending it with Jenny, she accused me of sleeping with Savannah and when I said she had a boyfriend, she told me that she was sure the only reason I hadn’t was because Savannah has a boyfriend,” Chris said. “But you know me. I may not have had the best track record in dating in my twenties, I have **never** cheated.”

 

“I know that,” Lisa said. “Look, I can’t tell you what to do. If you think you’ll feel better telling Jenny how you were feeling, you should. But whatever you had with Jenny is over and telling her isn’t going to change anything. And if you are going to have to do press with her for _Gifted_ it may just make things difficult.”

 

“Thanks mom,” Chris said.

 

“So tell me about Savannah,” Lisa said.

 

“Mooom,” Chris practically whined.

 

“I know, I know,” Lisa said. “But if that boyfriend of hers really is awful, maybe she’ll be available soon.”

 

~~~~~

 

**Two months later…**

 

“Morning Elsa,” Savannah said, coming in from a run.

 

“Hi,” Elsa replied. “Good run.” “Excellent,” Savannah said, filling a cup of water from the refrigerator.

 

“What’s your plan for your day off?” Elsa asked.

 

“I’m supposed to meet Sebastian for lunch. And later I’ll have a FaceTime video date with Devon,” Savannah replied.

 

“Savvie, he’s been in Chicago filming for a month. I thought that was the perfect opportunity to end it with him,” Elsa said.

 

“Him being gone because he got a job isn’t a reason to end it,” Savannah reasoned.

 

“There were a lot of reasons to end it Savvie, and you know that,” Elsa said.

 

“He’s not a bad guy Els,” she said.

 

“Who are you trying to convince?” Elsa asked.

 

Savannah sighed and headed to the guest house to shower and get ready to go out on her day off. She wasn’t completely ready to admit it to herself, but Savannah knew that Elsa was right about Devon. Devon was being better since getting the job on _Chicago PD_ , but they also hadn’t seen each other in person for a few weeks. After about week two, Savannah realized that she didn’t even miss him. But she didn’t feel right about ending things over the phone or on a video call, and she also thought that maybe she’d feel differently when Devon came back.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hey,” Sebastian said, standing up to hug Savannah when she arrived.

 

“Hi,” Savannah replied. “How have you been?”

 

“Good, finished filming _Logan Lucky_ and gearing up to film _I, Tonya_ ,” Sebastian replied.

 

“Busy, wow,” Savannah said.

 

“Yeah, and then I’m going right into prep for the next two _Avengers_ films,” Sebastian replied.

 

“Yeah, Chris was preparing me for that,” Savannah said. “He wants to bring the kids around for filming.”

 

“Awesome! It’ll be great to have you on set,” Sebastian said. “So how have you been?”

 

“Great! Busy with the kids, as always,” Savannah replied. “And I just delivered my finished book to my editor. They’re going to review it and then submit it to some publishers. I think it’s going to be a series. I’ve outlined two more books with the same character and I’m going to keep writing.” “That’s incredible,” Sebastian said. “Good luck!”

 

“Thank you,” Savannah replied.

 

“And Devon?” Sebastian asked.

 

“He got a part on _Chicago PD_ , so he’s been out there filming,” Savannah said. “But you’re still with him?” Sebastian questioned.

 

“Yes, Seb, I am,” Savannah said. “I know you don’t like him, but…”

 

“Sav, I don’t like the way he treats you,” Sebastian said, cutting her off. “I’ve seen the way he grabbed you when he saw you talking to me, or Chris, or whoever.”

 

“He won’t hurt me Seb,” Savannah insisted.

 

“I hope not. I just think you deserve better,” Sebastian said.

 

“Thank you,” Savannah said.

 

“So Chris is coming in in a few days to do some filming for _Spiderman_. Do you want to come out with us?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Well if Chris and Elsa are going out with you all, I’m going to be home babysitting,” Savannah replied.

 

“They don’t always come out with us. I’m sure they’ll want you to have a night off too,” Sebastian said.

 

“Maybe,” Savannah said. “How has Chris been?”

 

“Good. He’s always better when he’s home in Boston,” Sebastian replied with a laugh.

 

“Understandable,” Savannah said. “I always feel different when we’re home in Australia.”

 

“You know he and Jenny broke up, right?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Yeah, I saw the articles,” Savannah replied. “How’s he doing?”

 

“Good,” Sebastian said. “He realized it was a mistake to get involved with her in the first place. He felt like she was never actually going to file for divorce.”

 

“Yeah, that can be rough,” Savannah said. “It must have been hard to be in a relationship where you feel like your partner is still at least emotionally involved in a relationship with someone else.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s doing okay now,” Sebastian said.

 

“Isn’t he going to have to do press with her?” Savannah asked.

 

“Thankfully no,” Sebastian said. “The studio wants the press to mostly be him and McKenna, I think a few interviews might include Octavia, but she didn’t have a huge role in the movie, so other than the premiere, he’s not going to have to see her again.”

 

“Well that’s good,” Savannah said. “He just seems like such a sweet and sensitive guy. Breakups suck no matter what, but to have them play out in the public eye must suck.”

 

“It does,” Sebastian said, thinking of his own last breakup.

 

~~~~~

 

A few days later…

 

As it turned out, Chris and Elsa decided not to go out with Chris, Sebastian and the few others, so it freed Savannah up to be able to join them. No one was really in the mood to spend all night bar or club hopping, so they decided to go bowling and had a few pizzas delivered.

 

“Girls vs. boys,” Lizzie said.

 

“You sure you want to do that?” Jeremy asked with a laugh.

 

“Hell yeah,” Scarlett replied.

 

Savannah smiled as she grabbed a slice of pizza and Jeremy and Lizzie prepared to take their turns. They had gotten two lanes so the teams could bowl side by side.

 

“You know you can talk to her,” Sebastian said, as he came up next to Chris, watching him watch Savannah.

 

“I know that,” Chris said, watching as Scarlett took a picture of herself and Savannah.

 

A little while later, Sebastian noticed that Savannah had gotten quiet and kept looking at her phone.

 

“What’s up?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Devon,” Savannah said with a sigh. “He’s been texting me. I guess Lizzie, Scarlett and Jeremy have been posting pictures.”

“Yeah, but you’re not on Twitter or Insta. How could he know if no one can tag you?” Sebastian asked.

 

“I guess he follows all of you that have accounts,” Savannah said.

 

“Let me see Sav,” Sebastian said, holding his hand out for Savannah to give him her phone.

 

_Glad to see you having fun without me._

_Looks like you really miss me._

_And what are you wearing? You know I don’t like you dressing like some whore._

_Is that Chris? If you let him touch you…_

“Savannah, this is not good,” Sebastian said.

 

“I don’t understand why he’s like this, Seb,” Savannah said, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Savannah, does he say things like this to you a lot?” Sebastian asked.

 

“He hasn’t in a while, but yeah, he can get really jealous,” Savannah admitted.

 

“Does he hurt you?” Sebastian asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

 

“He’s never hit me,” Savannah said quietly.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question Sav, and that scares me,” Sebastian said.

 

“He’s calling,” Savannah said, holding up her phone.

 

“Do not answer him,” Sebastian said.

 

Less than two minutes later a voicemail alert popped up.

 

_I thought I made it clear when I left that I didn’t want to see you throwing yourself at other men. You know I don’t like seeing this, especially when I’m not there to put a stop to it. And now you’re not answering your phone? This doesn’t make me happy Savannah. You better answer next time I call and I better not see any more pictures of you whoring it up with anyone. I’ll be home next week for a bit and we will be having a conversation about your behavior._

Sebastian had made her put the playback on speaker, albeit softly, and as the message played on, Sebastian got angrier and angrier, while Savannah let her tears fall.

 

“I should go,” Savannah said. “No, you are not going to let him control you,” Sebastian said. “That is exactly what he wants. Just calm down, forget about him and go back to having fun.”

 

“I’m just gonna go wash my face in the bathroom,” Savannah said, hurrying off before anyone else could see her upset.

 

“What’s up Seb?” Chris asked, watching Sebastian try to relax his face while clenching and unclenching his fists.

 

“I’m going to kill that little prick,” Sebastian said. “Savannah’s boyfriend?” Chris asked.

 

“I guess he saw the pictures the girls were posting and sent her a slew of nasty texts and then just left her a voicemail,” Sebastian said. “Chris, she says he doesn’t hit her, but I asked her if he hurts her and she didn’t answer.”

 

“She really needs to dump that douche,” Chris said.

 

“I think she’s finally reached the point where she will,” Sebastian said. “At least I hope so. He’ll try to pull her back in, but I hope she doesn’t let him. He’s getting worse Chris. I really think he could hurt her.”

 

“We won’t let that happen,” Chris said. “Hemsworth won’t let that happen.”

 

“Hey, you okay?” Sebastian said, as Savannah came back.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Savannah said with a weak smile.  


“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sebastian said.

 

“Your turn Sav,” Lizzie called.

 

Savannah plastered on a smile and grabbed the ball.

 

“I really want to punch him Chris,” Sebastian said.

 

“Right there with you bud,” Chris replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! This update took longer than I wanted, but work this week has kicked my ass. I'm off for a few days so I'm hoping to be able to do some more writing. Please continue to tell me what you think. I hope you liked it!


End file.
